Une Famille mais pas celle que l'on croyait
by RoseSherry
Summary: quelque part des pleure, une jeune fille en pleure, elle quite la propriété des Weasley, elle transplane Quesqu'il a bien pu la mettre dans une tel état? Venez lire et vous saurez! REVIEWS dsl je suis nul pour résumer venez quand meme lire pliz!
1. acceuil là où on ne l'aurait pas cru

Quelque part, éloigné d'un village paumée, dans la nuit, dans le jardin des Weasley, des pleures, une jeune fille en pleure co

Quelque part, éloigné d'un village paumée, dans la nuit, dans le jardin des Weasley, des pleures, une jeune fille en pleure cours jusqu'à sortir de la propriété Weasley et transplane, où ?

« N'importe où, mais loin d'eux ! »Se dit-elle.

Elle arriva dans une rue de Londres, déserte, elle s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et laissa couler ses larmes. Au bout de quelque temps, une voiture s'arrêta a cote d'elle, la fenêtre se baissa et elle vit une femme brune au cheveux bouclé qui lui dit :

-Bonsoir, jeune fille !

-Bonsoir, répondit la jeune fille en reniflant

-Aller, montez, je vous dépose.

-Merci, elle monta dans la voiture au coté de la femme.

-Au faite, Miss, vous êtes une amie de Harry Potter non ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui, son nom me dégoûte.

-Oh, pardonnez moi, je suis Bélatrix Lestrange

La jeune fille parut faire une crise cardiaque tellement elle était étonnée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, j'ai changé, je suis du bon côté !

Elle ne répondit pas, encore sous le coup de la révélation

-Au faite, où vas-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, loin, loin d'eux.

-Bien, alors viens avec moi, j'habite avec ma sœur, ça nous fera de la compagnie féminine. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

-Je suis….. Je suis Hermione Granger 

-Bien, enchanté Hermione, je peux t'appeler Hermione et te tutoyer ?

Elle aquiésa.

-Nous arrivons, viens.

Elle sorti de la voiture et pris Hermione part le bras

Elle entrèrent dans le manoir, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu, l'extérieure, car il faisait nuit noire.

-Narcissa ! Je suis rentré !cria Bélatrix

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus descendit rapidement les escaliers et prit Bélatrix dans ses bras.

-Ah, Cissy je te présente Hermione Granger, elle va passer le reste des vacances avec nous.

-Enchanté, Miss, répondit la jeune femme

-Hermione, je te présente Narcissa Malfoy, reprit Bélatrix

-Enchanté madame, fit timidement Hermione qui n'avait rien dit depuis son entré dans le manoir, trop occupée a regardé la décoration, le sol était en marbre blanc, les mur en blanc cassée et le mobilier de très bon goût en bois sombre, il y avait beaucoup de miroir sur les murs. 

-Oh! Bella! Je suis heureuse de te revoir

-Moi aussi, Cissy!

-Nelly!fit la maitesse de maison, une elfe de maison apparut

-Oui, madame

Elle se tourna vers Hermione:

-Hermione, Nelly sera ton elfe, elle se tourna vers l'elfe, Nelly ammene la à sa chanbre.

-Bien madame, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant

-Hermione, il se fait tard, tu doit être très fatigué, Nelly va te montrée ta chambre, nous reparlerons demain, d'accord? Fit Bélatrix.

-Bien madame

-Tu peux m'appeler Bélatrix ou Bélla.

-Bien merci, Ma... Bélatrix, bonne nuit.

L'elfe la prit par la main et la conduisie a sa chambre en lui montrant quelque endroit du manoir.

Avant d'entre dans sa chambre elle vit Bélatrix et Narcissa retourné a leur chambre respective, celle-ci lui avait dit que sa chambre était juste a coté et que celle de Narcissa et celle de son neveu (elle n'a pas encore fait le raprochement entre le neveux de Bella et Drago, elle est toujours dans l'ingnorance) était de l'autre côte du couloir.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit une pièce circulaire, en face de la porte se trouvait une cheminé devant se trouvait trois fauteuille et des poufs, les murs étaient tous recouvers d'étagers remplis de livres. Il y avait quatre portes, une donnait sur la chambre d'Hermione, une pièce aux murs bleu pale, elle avait un lit a baldaquin au voile bleu claire, il y avait aussi un petit bureau et des petits poufs un peu partout; une autre donnait sur la salle de bain, immense, il y avait une beignoire, qui était plutot une piscine, il y avait aussi un très grand lavabo, il y vait des étagères replis de maquillage, de soins de beauté ect...; une autre encore donnait sur un immense dressing, un pièce coupé en deux, d'un coté les affaires « habiller » et de l'autre les affaires « de jours » ou « normal »; la dernière porte, nelly lui vait dit que cela donnait sur sa chambre afin d'être la au moindre problème et de ne jamais être loin de sa nouvelle maitresse.


	2. révélation

Le lendemain, Hermione fut reveiller par le soleil qui lui chatouillait le visage, Nelly venait d'ouvrir les rideau et ouvrait a présent la fenêtre ce qui laisa passée une petite brise qui vient termier de réveiller la brunette.

-Miss doit se lever, Mrs Narcissa et Mrs Malfoy la demande en bas

Elle se leva et s'étira comme un chat

-Miss veut-elle que Nelly lui coule un bain?

-Avec plaisir, merci Nelly.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione entrait dans un bain parfumé a la rose. Une demi-heure plus tard elle en sortie et s'habilla avec un panlaton noir, un haut rouge, les brettelles et le décolté en dantelle et mis des escarpins rouge comme son haut. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles très discipliner sur ses épaules et elle se maquillat légèrement puis retrouva Narcissa et Bélatrix dans un petit salon. Dès que Bélatrix la vit elle sourit et lui dit:

-Bonjours Hermione, bien dormie?

-Oui merci et vous?

-Oh oui super!

-Bonjours Hermione, fit une vois dèrrière elle, ell se retourna et vit Narcissa

-Bonjours Madame

-Tu peux m'appeller Narcissa ma chérie.

-Bien merci.

Les trois femmes avait un grand sourire

-Tu veux un café Hermione?

-Oui merci

-Tu prend un sucre?

-Oui merci, elle prit la tasse que lui tendait Narcissa.

-Drago devrait rentré dans la matiné, tu connais mon fils, Hermione, non?

-Oui mais...

-Oui, vos rapports n'ont jamais été « amicaux »

-Oui c'est exactement cela

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago a changé, depuis que le Lord et son père ne le manipule plus il est devenu un garçon tout a fait charment

-Je n'en doute pas, fit-elle, Narcissa l'acceuillait déjà sous son toit et puis elle et Bélatrix était absolument charmente, elle disait surement vrai.

-Bien, les filles je vais vous laisser, Dray va rentré et je vais lui préparer son desert favorie

-Vous cuisinez? Demenda Hermione etonnée

-Oui, mais je fait surtout des deserts, de la patiserie. J'espère que tu aimeras

-je ne suis pas dificile et je suis sur que cela doit être exellent!

-Et bien tu en jugera par toi même tout a l'heure

Elle partie en direction des cuisine laissant Hermione seule avec Bélatrix:

-Dit moi, Hermione, hier, quand je t'ai trouver, que faisais-tu, seule dans une rue déserte en pleine nuit?

Elle réféchit, sans Bélatrix elle serait encore dans la rue a l'heure qu'il est

-Eh bien j'était chez mon ami Ron Weasley avec Harry et tous les Weasley puis tous les trois, Ron, Harry et moi on est aller dans un bar et quand on est rentré il était un peu bourré, enfaite non il était ivre mort et d'un coup Harry s'est rétourné, il m'a regarder dans les yeux et il s'est mis a me dire que tous les morts de cette guerre c'était de ma faute,les larme coulait sur le long des fine joue de la jeune fille qui continuait son récit, il m'a accuser de la mort de Mike ( un des meilleurs amis a Harry qui est sorti avec Hermione, il s'est fait tuée de la main de vous-savez-qui pendant le combat final ), il a dit que le sort était pour moi mais qu'il avait voulu me sauver et qu'il était mort a ma place et qu'il regrétait que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai pris le sort, puis il a dit qu'il allait me faire regrétter d'avoir fait mourir Mike et il m'a lancé le Doloris et... elle ne pouvait plus poursuivre le récit et se mit a sangloté silencieusement pendant que Bélatrix la prenait dans ses bras elle était a la fois étonnée, jamais elle n'aurais cru potter comme ça et a la fois très en colère que Harry est fait souffrir Hermione, qu'elle apréciait particulièrement.

-Pardon, ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir en te posant la question

-Non...c'est pas vous...c'est pas grave

Elle la berça dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit complètement calmé et qu'elle se sente mieux, elle passa sa baguette devant le visage d'Hermione et cela fit disparaître toutes les traces des ses pleures. 

-Merci, vous pourriez, eviter de le dire, je ne voudrait pas que ...

-Déja, tu peux me tutoyer et ensuite ne t'en ten pas ce sera notre secret.

-Merci.


End file.
